A number of relevant art mechanisms have been developed for automatically generating visual display content in response to audio signals. Such mechanisms are operative to modulate the control of lights, computer graphics, and/or other visually perceivable content in response to the time varying form of an audio signal.
As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,319 to Kiltz, issued Mar. 2, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,129 to Bolas et al., issued Apr. 30, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,042 Kurtzberg et al., issued Oct. 24, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,658 to Swinton, issued Dec. 15, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,656 to Goettsche, issued Jul. 19, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,404 to Haddad, issued Mar. 15, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,629 to Rand, issued Dec. 13, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,759 to Terada et al., issued May 24, 2005, all of which are herein incorporated by reference, provide a variety of techniques for analyzing the time-varying content of an audio signal and in response controlling the output of a visual display.
For example, a musical signal may be electrically processed with respect to frequency, rhythm, tempo, and/or structural content, and a display of visual content may be electronically varied in response to the detected time varying characteristics of the music. Such mechanisms may provide an enhanced music listening experience for a user who looking upon a computer screen, or looking upon a bank of lights, or otherwise engaging a computer simulation.
However, the relevant art mechanisms do not enable a user to traverse the real world while wearing a portable music player and provide the user with a visual view of the real world which is visually modified with visual content that is time synchronized to the music. An additional limitation of the relevant art does not enable a music-listening user to walk down the street, or walk down the aisle in a store, or stroll on the beach in the real world, directly viewing the landscape, while having the physical world artificially enhanced with visual content that is time synchronized to the music being listened to.
Such features are highly desirable because they enable a user to walk anywhere in the real world using, for example, a portable music player to, listen to music while simultaneously visually experiencing time-synchronized images that visually change in apparent synchronicity with the music.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.